Crime Sorciere: A New Beginning
by Silverhawk96
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction I decide to write about Crime Sorciere and Kinabra since there isn't really a lot of stories about this guild or this pairing, Kinabra is one of my favorite pairing and I hope that they do go canon, I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima.
1. Chapter 1

**Erik POV**

 _"Farewell Erza"_ Is the last thing I heard from Jellal as he walked calmly and trying to act cool in front of Titania, I smirked and looked at Jellal as he walk up he gave me and the rest of Crime Sorciere a nod telling us its time to go. "Well now that's over what did you had to do here other then flirting with Titania" I asked while still smirking at Jellal, "Yeah and why in the hell are we wearing these stupid cloaks their ugly, stupid and not even fashionable" asked an annoyed Sorano "Oh quit your whining already Sorano" said an also annoyed Meredy "You haven't even wore the cloak for more than hour"

"Wait a sec I didn't give you permission to use my real name and plus I wasn't even talking to you in the first place"

" W..Well I was just saying that you didn't have to call the cloaks stupid and ugly cause these cloak represent us Crime Sorciere plus they remind me of Ur when we decide to form our own guild and I just call you by your name out of respect"said Meredy.

"Whatever"said a still annoyed Sorano

"Now now Sorano lets be nice to our young new comrade let us share our love together!"shouted Richard as he pulled both Meredy and Sorano into a nice big hug squeezing the life out both of them.

"Okay okay okay for FUCK SAKE RICHARD LET ME GO"shouted Sorano

"Cant br..br..breath"said Meredy

Richard let go of both of them and laugh at their expression they made at them, "Okay now that that's over with what dose Crime Sorciere exactly do you said that we are an independent guild so speak what are we doing"asked Sawyer

"Well Sawyer since you asked about what we will be doing our guild is to help us repent against our sins we go around destroying dark guilds that are all connect to are true goal"said Jellal

"And that is Zeref right"

Jellal gave him a nod and turn to start a conversation with Macbeth discussion our next plan onto what should we be doi- " _Wait a sec he still didn't answer my question"_ I growled at Jellal and he starting to sweat "OH JELLAL YOU STILL DIDN'T ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION"I shouted at him about it.

"O..Oh sorry about that Eri.." Jellal tried to finish but I could him off with a growl

"And don't be using my real name I don't care if you call everybody else by their real name but mine don't you ever call me by that name to you and pinky over there it"

"Hey"shouted Meredy

"It will always be Cobra got that" I growled at him and narrowed my one good eye over towards pinky who saw me and backed away probably scared out of her life, cause my face gave a fearsome look with the scar over my right eye when I'm that damn near angry.

"Okay Cobra and as for your question I went to speak with the master of Fairy tail about something"said Jellal

That seems to catch the other members eye when they heard Fairy tails name

"Really what was"asked Meredy

"What the fuck business do we have to do with them other then Titania"said an annoyed Sawyer

"Hmmph" said Macbeth

"Ugh what is with this guild and Fairy tail"asked also an annoyed Sorano

"AHHH A SPLENDID LOVING AGREEMENT WITH A LOT NEW FRIENDS MORE HUGS FOR EVERYBODY OH YEAH!"shouted Richard who tried to reach for Sorano, Meredy and Sawyer but the trio back away from his death hug.

"Any way what were you doing at fairy tail talking about what with the master of Fairy tail"asked Erik

"Yes I went to speak with the master of Fairy tail about certain person who he believe has a connect with the Oracion Seis"said Jellal as he saw that the five former dark mages had their eyes set on him

"So the master of Fairy tail knows that we are apart of Crime Sorciere"asked Macbeth, Jellal gave a nod to us, but I want to know who is this person that had a connect with us

"Alright enough fooling around and skipping around the question who is the damn person that has connect with us and where is he,she or whatever is right now" I asked

"Well right now the person I sent away on is on their first scouting mission for us to check out the dark guild Rats Hole"said Jellal

"What type of name is Rats Hole dark guilds these day must not know how to name themselves"said Sorano

 _I didn't care about that all I want to know is who is this person that had a connect with us I couldn't think of anybody who is at that damn guild that would have been with us hmm._

 **At the Rats Hole Guild Hall**

 **Unknown POV**

"Hey boss we have a new recruit here"said a guild member as the master of the guild turn his head to see the new recruit he gotten a breathtaking look a the newbie

"Well well welcome to Rats Hole newbie my name is Keith Jaeger but for you can just call me Keith"said The master as he took the newbie hands and it turns out that the newbie was a young women and kiss her hand and Keith looked up at the young woman and asked "May I ask for your name"

"My name is Kinana"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here goes the 2nd chapter to my story Chapter 1 was the last page**

 **hope you enjoy please read and review**

 **Chapter 2: The Guild**

 ** _Back where Fairy Tail use to stand in Magnolia_**

 **Kinana POV**

I stood at the center where everybody else was looking at the destroy guild hall I heard crying from some of my guild mates and anger out from some of them talking about that this is tartaros.

"Damn bastards destroy our guild" said a guild member

"Yea and the townspeople work so hard on it to"replied Jet

"Well I'm sure if we all get together and put in the hard work I'm sure we can make the guild hall better than ever"I said "Way to keep your positive energy flowing towards everyone Kinana"said Laki "Thanks but may-" I was about to finish talking with Laki until I heard master starting to talk.

"I guess this is an end of an era for Fairy Tail"said Master Markarov

"What do you mean master"

"Yea what's going on"

"How can you say that its an end of an era" all the guild members were now shouted at the master for an explanation onto what he was talking about, "What am I talking I'M TALKING ABOUT DISBANDING FAIRY TAIL THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR THAT NAME EVER AGAIN!"shout Master Markarov

Everybody was shocked to hear the master shout that loud towards them and I even caught a glimpse of Mira crying, Elfman and Lisanna trying calm her down I could fell my own tears coming until I heard somebody spoke up

"Fuck this"one of the guild members said and continue to go and remove his insignia some of the other guild members( _well now former members_ ) follow what he was doing, I couldn't believe my eyes what I was seeing, so many people were just going to remove their insignia and these insignia are suppose to represent a family that we had form with each other, I can't take this no longer I saw one of the guild's member that I use to talk to was about to remove his insignia

"STOP"I screamed

"What are doing that insignia is a part of you"I cried

"Man Kinana what do you know about this It's not like you're a magician, you can't even use magic right" that hurt I couldn't believe he just said that to me and we were all like family

"I..I can't believe you just said that" I said

"Yea well get use to it cause a girl like you who can't even use magic properly ends up still working as a waitress like you are now or you'll end up at the whore house selling your ass to every man you can get"he said at that moment I slap him clear across his face and left a decent red mark on his face he look at me an anger and started to walk forward but stop himself and said "you're not even worth it" and walked away waving his hand in the air at me and look over his shoulder and said to me "see you in the whore house gorgouse" I slid down and put my face in my hands and started to cry.

"Kinana" I heard somebody called my name I looked up to see Laki dressed up in a cloak and with some bags that are being carried by Max and Warren "Are you feeling positive"she asked me "Yea I see that you're also leaving to"I replied back to her "Mmm I have to departed for my journey over to the flower city"Laki response back to me, "You're going to Crocus" she nod "I think you should accompany me there to start a new life I don't like seeing you sad"she said "Don't worry I'll be fine" I told Laki but she look unconvinced to what I was telling "Are you sure" I nod to her to put up a good smile for her "Yea now going get outta here you don't want it to get late" Yeah it was getting late the sky was turning a orange color "Okay if you need a place to stay don't be hesitant to come over okay"Laki said as she smile at me and wrote down her address in Crocus and handed the paper to me she reach out and hug me and I return her hug, "Please be safe Kinana"cried Laki "I will "I response, she let go of me and walk away waving at me, I waved back at her and proceed to walk towards my little apartment until I saw the master and some other man with blue hair who was wearing a blue cloak over his head to cover his face.

"Kinana I like for you to meet Jellal"said Markarov

I looked at the man with the red tattoo over his right eye and he looked back at me and smile, he hold out his hand I smiled back at him and took his hand to shake it.

"Hello there how are you doing"he asked me

"I'm doing fine how are you doing"I replied back to him

"I'm good do you know why am I here"

I shook my head saying no and I heard the master clear his throat to speak up "He is here on my request" Markarov said

"I had ask him to include you into his guild Crime Sorciere"

"Crime Sorciere" I said the master nodded and it was Jellal who spoken up this time

"Yes we are an independent guild we go around destroying dark guilds who all connect to Zeref and also are guild is suppose to help us repent against our sins that we had commit"said Jellal

"Commit to your sins" Jellal nod "Yes my sin was torturing kids at a place called The Tower of Heavens and I will never forgive myself because of that, some of our members were part of the Baram Alliance, I have one member who is a young girl who was originally part of the dark guild Grimoire Hearts the next members are five members from the Oracion Seis"he said "they were also apart of the Tower of Heavens"

"Mm what does this have to do with me I'm sorry for asking"I response Jellal gave me a knowing nod saying it was okay, "Yes my child you do have something to do with this"Markarov said

"Do you remember when I took that cursed off of you" I nod "You were this huge violet snake and I remember that Lucy was saying that Erza was bitten by a huge violet snake that belong to one of the members of the Oracion Seis"

I was shocked by this information that master was given me and I happen to glimpse at Jellal who had his eyes on me while master was finishing telling the story

"Yes Lucy and the others said that the snake belong to Cobra one of the members of the Oracion Seis"Markarov said and this not only did I remember that name from somewhere but Jellal even looked at master wide eyed then turn back to look at me and ask master "Wait you think that Kinana here is Cobra's lost snake"

"I don't think I know"

"How can you be so sure "asked Jellal

"Because during that whole Zentopia incident had happened Kinana had been suffering more headaches and passed out many of times and during while she was unconscious she kept whisper a name, Erik was the name you kept whisper my dear and I came to the concussion that not only were you used to be a snake but you kept whisper that name every time"said Markarov

"And if I'm right what are the real names of the members from the Oracion Seis" at this Jellal was hesitant to reveal their names I saw it in his eyes "If I tell you would you keep it a secret"asked Jellal master nod " Okay their real names are Richard who used to be Hoteye, Sawyer who was Racer, Macbeth who was known as Midnight, Sorano was known as Angel and then there's Erik who is known as Cobra".

I got excited to hear that Erik is part of Crime Sorciere but there was just one problem, "I would love to join your guild so I can be with Erik again but... I can't use magic properly"I said at this master took my hand and said "My child you don't have to worried about that I'm sure Jellal and the rest of his guild will take good care of you even if you can't use magic properly right Jellal"Markarov said while looking at Jellal, and Jellal nod "Yes we would take good care of you even if you can't use magic and I'm sure that Erik would be delightful to hear that you'll be joining our gui-" I cut him off "I don't want Erik to know that I join the guild yet" at this both master and Jellal were shocked to hear me say this "I thought you would be happy to let Erik know that you'll be joining our guild"Jellal asked me

"I am but...( _a girl like you will be selling her ass to every man she can find_ ) but I want to prove myself that I don't always need protection if we're ever in a fight and I don't need anybody watching me every time I can prove myself just give me chance to prove it"I said confidence

Both Jellal and master looked at each other and what seem like a long time finally Jellal said this "Okay I'll give you about a week to prove yourself" at this I got excited "You will sneak in this new dark guild that is forming called Rats Hole and work as a spy for us to get some details about their leader Keith Jaeger"

"Okay"

"You will find out about what they plan on doing until we get there"

"Okay"

"You think you can handle this"Jellal asked me

"I can"I replied

"Alright will see you in a week" at this I thank Jellal for given me an opportunity to prove myself and ran to my apartment to get ready for my trip.

 **Regular POV**

"You think she'll be okay"asked Jellal "She'll be fine but there's something you should know"Markarov said to Jellal

"And that is"

"Something deep inside Kinana a type of magic that sense when I was taking the curse off her it felt evil and dark" at this Jellal eye's widen and look at Markarov, "What do you suppose it is"Jellal asked Markarov

"That I do not know but please watch her carefully"

"Don't worried I'm sure Erik would not let her out of his sight"Jellal said to Markarov "At this I must take my leave farewell Master Markarov"

"Farewell Jellal" Jellal put back on his hood and walk towards the bridge by the pond "Kinana please just be careful"Markarov said while walking back towards where the guild used to stand.

 **3 Days Later**

 **Kinana POV**

Okay I finally arrived to where Jellal had send me at it was a small town little ways pass Crocus called Oakland valley it seems to be a nice small town but I knew I had business here so I started to walk around until I saw some man staring at me eyeing my body _Maybe I should had dress better for this mission_ I though cause I was wearing a green sleeveless top with a black corset on my waist, a short black frilly skirt with thigh high black stockings, and some non-open toe laced up boots, I looked again and he started to walk up to me and said "Hey pretty lady my name is Paul what's your's"he asked

"Its Kinana"

"Kinana aye that's a pretty name for a doll like you"

"May I asked what do you want"

"Oh can't take to a nice looking chick like you my bad" _maybe I can get some information from him_ I though to myself

"Hey can I ask you a question" "Shoot doll face" "Have you ever heard of the dark guild Rats Hole"I asked him at this I noticed that he was looking at me and smiling "Why"he ask "You to looking to join"

"Wait so you know about this guild"

"Your taking to a member doll face and yea I can show you our base if your looking to join"

"Yes I am looking to join"

"Alright let's go doll face" at this me and Paul were walking towards the guild hall it was a little east from Oakland Valley and saw it the guild hall I got better look at Paul he was fair skin with a scar going between his face and his hair color was brown he saw me staring and said "Like what you see doll face" I didn't even response to his comment, we got to the guild hall and he held open the door for me, I walked inside and saw that all eyes were on me Paul came and put his hand on my shoulder and shouted to his guild mates "Its okay we got our self a newbie here" at that they all went back to drinking and some went back to making out with some of the women that were there.

Paul led me to an office and knock on the door, walk in "Hey boss we have a new recruit here for ya"Paul said to the man, The had turned his head and look straight at me he was tall man with a scythe a his desk, he was tan skin with a black Mohawk, he walk up to me took my hand and kissed it I felt my spine went cold when I felt his lips on my hand he looked up at me and I didn't noticed it before but one of his eyes was slit like a cats eye and it was red, "Well well welcome to Rats Hole newbie my name is Keith Jaeger but you can just call me Keith"he told me "And may I ask for your name miss".

"My name is Kinana"

"Ah Kinana what a beautiful name for a beautiful creature like your self "he told me, okay now this guy is freaking me out "And what brings you out to my guild may dear"

"I..I..I was looking to join your guild"I told him, he just look at me said "Okay but there is one thing you should"

"And that is"

"I-" he was cut off by some of his lackeys that came in his office with a serious beaten man in their hands

"Boss look what we found a snake"

"Yeah what do want us to do with him" Their master just stood there until he send them away and told them to leave the man"Well well you think you can slither your way into my guild"Keith asked the man

"I promise I won't tell anybody what you done"the man cried out

 _Done_ I though

"Please just let me go please" I looked at the man then back at Keith and saw that he was smiling "Sure your free to go"Keith told the man, he was about to get to leave until that when I saw it Keith struck the guy with his hand through the back and all the blood started to pour out the man cough out some blood and tried to look at Keith but didn't even had the chance to when Keith grabbed his scythe and sliced off his head and of the blood started to pour out, I screamed so loud that I couldn't even breath, I tried to calm down and sat down I was covered in this man blood and that's when I heard laughing from Keith has he was still cutting the body up he was covered from head to toe in blood until he saw me and start to walk towards me with his scythe still in his hand looking at me like a psycho, he got on his knees went to my ears and whispered.

" I don't like snakes so if I ever hear that your a spy hmm hmm I will rip you apart and feed you to my dogs understand me" I just shook my head I was so scared "Good welcome aboard little lady Paul give her, her insignia and clean her up" I stood as Paul help me up, I got near the door until I heard Keith called my name I turn around still scared from the horror I just witnessed and he said "I will be seeing you real soon K.I.N.A.N.A"he said my name real slowed I just pray and hope I can survived two more days here.

 **That's the end of Chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here goes Chapter 3 to my story enjoy**

 **Chapter 3: Rat's Hole Guild**

 **Kinana POV**

I was sitting in one of the rooms that Paul had offer me still shocked at what I just witness a man getting hack to pieces, and then the guild master just standing there looking psychotic at me then coming over saying If he ever find out that I'm a spy he'll feed me to his dogs or even worse but what caught my attention was that man and what he said

 _"Please I won't tell anyone what you done"_

I have to find out what he had done and fast before Erik and them get here maybe I'll-*Knock Knock*, "Hey are you going to be in there all day or what"said somebody who was behind the door, I gotten up to unlocked the door and to see that it was Paul who was behind the door, he looked at me in concern "Hey are you okay doll face" he asked me "Yeah I'll be okay I can't believe that just happen I mean like that poor man he didn't deserve that all at Paul" I told him

"Yeah sorry that you had to see that, but that's how our master works around here if he found out that your sometime of rat for any organization he will kill you on the spot"

"Mm"

"But hey doll face enough of that being sad shit let's go around meeting the guild mates there are some people that I want you to meet" I shook my head to him saying yes but he stop me with his hand and I gave him a confused look , he look at me "But first doll face your going to need to take a shower first" he said while handing me a towel, I was so embarrassed that I forgotten to take a shower because I was still in shock, I was about to go until I look at Paul and he had this goofy look on his face

"What"

"Did you want me to come in and help you scrub your back for you doll face" he told him

"OH SHUT UP" I screamed at him and he ran off laughing his ass off.

 **About a day travel from Rat's Hole guild**

 **Regular POV**

"Mm"

"What's the matter with you Cobra" Meredy asked him

"I don't know but something doesn't feel right here" Erik said

"Is it love OH YEAH" shouted Richard

"Like I said I don't know" Erik said

 _"What was that chill that I just felt"_ Erik though in his mind

 **Back at the Rat's Hole Guild Hall**

 **Kinana POV**

I gotten done taking a shower and saw that Paul was waiting for me smiling and I smile back at him "Ready to go meet some new friends doll face" he told me "Sure" I said we both walk down the hall past other rooms were I can hear some arguing , and some moaning through the doors I felt really uncomfortable hearing some of those sound, "Hey" I was brought out of my train of though and saw Paul staring at me again "Don't worried kinda I knew that you'll probably be uncomfortable hearing some of that so I that's why I put in the back room from all that"he told me, I was shocked to hear this from this guy "Wow um thank you"I told him

"No probably doll face "he said while smiling at me and I smile back at him, We got down the stairs and the first thing that caught my eyes were so many people in a dark guild _"Wow I would have never had guess that this many people would had join a dark guild"_ I was about to ask Paul how many people are in the guild until a young girl came crashing in to him,

"Uh Mami what are you doing"asked an annoyed Paul

"I miss you silly that's all"respond Mami

"What are you talking about I was just gone for a day and that's all"

"Mm yeah but it still felt a long time though"

"Yeah yeah"said Paul, he finally turn his head to look at me "Oh yeah Mami I like you to meet a new member, Mami this Kinana, Kinana this is Mami" "Hi" I said "Hi it's nice to meet you" she told me and held out her hand, I took hand and shook it, Mami was a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair she has pure purple eyes, fair skin, and her outfit she was wearing was blue top and black jeans with brown laced up boot's she was a beautiful young girl _"I wonder"_ "Hey Mami how old are you " I asked

"Me I'm 14 years old" she told me

"Really what made you decide to join a dark guild" I asked her she didn't answer me right away but I could tell that something was bother her "Mami" I called her name, she finally took notice that I called her name and looked at me and said "I joined a dark guild to get revenge on my parents that had died from a another dark guild when I was just 7 years old it was a long time ago but I could still remember it.

"A tall brown skin man wielding a staff, a big guy who was holding some type of book in his hand, a guy who was so fast that I couldn't even see him until he stop running, a guy who was sleeping on top of a flying carpet, and another guy who had large violet snake with him, the last member of that guild was a girl who was dressed in all white and held two gold keys"

"They were the one's who killed my parents and I know that their still out there somewhere" I stand there listening to her story realize who the group she was talking about _oh no_ "Yeah last I heard that group is locked up in prison but after that shit happening with the council I betcha those fuckers got out thinking their the shit because of them being part of the baram alliance"said Paul

"Well if they are out there"said Mami

"If they are Mami what would you do to them" I asked her

"I'm going to slaughter them and rip all six of them apart especially that man and his damn snake " at that I jumped and I look to see that Paul took notice at my reaction _"Oh god he notice"_ "but" I snap back out of it and look to see Mami started talking again "Anyway Kinana what made you join this dark guild is because we're still new"she asked me "Yes I just wanted to start off somewhere new and plus I had a dark past as well( _not that I can remember )"_

"Cool" Mami took my hand and drag me to a table and turn back to point at Paul "We're going to have a little girl talk to get to know each other okay so you can't come Paul"

"Whatever see you short stuff and doll face" at that he smile and wink at me I just smile back "See you Paul" I told him and Mami drag me away still talking with me.

 **Paul POV**

 _"What was that all about I saw Kinana jumped at when Mami mention the man and his snake... does... Kinana has something to do we that man and his snake if so she better hope to god that Keith doesn't hear about._

 **And that's the end of Chapter 3 Hope you enjoy it please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry Everyone I was tired and busy durng the holiday season had been working non stop but I'm back to give you a new chapter Hope you enjoy. Things do get a little steamy but nothing to serious**

 **Chapter 4: Demon's Gate**

 **Keith POV**

I was cleaning my office after I got done with the little snake I just dealt with and had to to get rid of his body somehow but I found a way, now we had another new member _Kinana_ was it hmm a pretty name for a pretty girl like her but there was something odd about her maybe I'll ask her to join me for lunch so we can get to know each other a letting more I smirked at my own comment, I started to get up but I saw a glow coming from my cabinet I walked over to my cabinet door and open it saw that the book I was given to from a man in a black cloak was glowing. I could remember that day me, that snake, and two of my lackeys were with me on that day.

 **A Month Ago**

 _"Jeez boss could we take a break or something I'm fucking tired" said Lackey One "Yeah we been walking for days now" said Lackey Two I just can't stand weaklings ever since we started this new guild their just so fucking tired all the damn time._

 _"Well maybe if you two stop fucking through out the whole night and do more work around you wouldn't be so damn tired" I told them, then came that damn snake " Well maybe if the guild master told us where were going we wouldn't be so tired" said The Snake, I stop and turn to him and glared at him " Don't you question me little man I'm not the one to fuck with" I growled at him_

 _"Hmmph"_

 _"That's what I thought now let's keep moving"_

 _"Dipshit" He didn't even see it coming but my magic scythe was right at his cheek gaze him a little that he start to bleed "The fuck you call you fucking worthless piece of shit"_

 _"I.."_

 _"I I I WHAT " I move so quick that I grab him by his neck still had my scythe out but I could see his eyes of fear in them I liked that "I apologize sir it won't happen again please just don't kill me"_

 _"Oh I'm not going to kill you I still need you to see something" I threw him on the ground like he was worthless piece of shit he was, "Now do you two have anything to say at all " I demand while my scythe started to disappear_

 _"No boss I'm okay" "_

 _Yeah nothing to say"_

 _"Good now let's keep going I keep him waiting long enough"._

 _We finally made to the spot I was meeting this guy and now we wait for him, As the snake started to sit down I felt a chill and turn to the man I was meeting with this man look so young and he wore a black cloak I smirked at his appearance_

 _"Well I didn't know I was meeting with a kid"_

 _"I am no child my appearance did not change for long time now"_

 _"Yeah yeah I heard from some women that you are suppose to be the most powerful wizard ever to live I came to meet with you and demand you teach me and my new guild that I'm building up here some powerful magic" I summoned my magic scythe to my side_

 _"Now"_

 _My two lackeys were getting ready to stand by my side except for the snake_

 _"You will not win this battle" said the Man_

 _"Oh yeah take this" Shouted Lackey one he slam his fist into the earth and spikes started to shoot up from the earth and was aim straight towards the man, the spikes getting towards him had stop mid air_

 _"What"_

 _"Who's next" The man asked_

 _"Don't turn your back towards an enemy" Shouted Lackey Two he clap both his hands together and create a shock wave it was close to the man but he switch place's with him_

 _"Child's play" stated the man as he snap his fingers and both attacks aim for the two lackeys hitting them both_

 _"AHHHH"_

 _"DAMMMN"_

 _"YOU TWO ARE WORTHLESS I DEAL WITH HIM" I shouted then turn to see the snake shaking in his boots then I saw it a wet stain did he just piss his pants_

 _"YO ATTACK HIM AND STOP PISSING YOUR PANTS JACKASS"_

 _"NO" He shouted_

 _"THE FUCK YOU SAID"_

 _"I SAID NO HIS TWO POWERFUL CAN'T YOU EVEN SENSE HIS MAGIC POWER"_

 _"AHHHH WORTHLESS I NEED A STRONG GUILD NOT FULL OF WEAKLINGS DAMMN I TAKE YOU DOWN MY SELF" I shouted and sprint straight towards him with my scythe but I teleport in the back of him_

 _"GOTCHA"_

 _"I think not"_

 _I was about to slice his fucking head off until I saw his eyes and they were red, I was pushed back with so much magical pressure that this guy had just who is he, "So you want power to become stronger" he asked me_

 _"YES and I will do anything to gain it" I said_

 _"Hmm okay but know that it will kill you if it sense weakness from you"_

 _"it"_

 _He summoned which look like a book and walk over to me handle me it_

 _"What the fuck A FUCKING BOOK WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GOING TO DO FOR ME" I shouted at him_

 _" You will find out but remember it will kill you if senses weakness farewell"_

 _"Wait a minute" but he was already gone disappear out of nowhere_

 _"So we travel here to meet a man for a FUCKING BOOK"shouted Lackey Two_

 _"Are you shitting me"said Lackey one_

 _I just look at the book in my hand as I started to stand up and I could sense strong magic coming from it strong magic that I desire_

 _"Let's go" I said "I think I saw a whore house on this route we can drink and get fucked at the same time"_

 _"Alright you don't have to tell me twice I can't wait" said Lackey One_

 _"Let's hurry up then" said Lackey Two but that didn't stop the snake from ruin our moment_

 _"DO YOU GUYS DON'T SEE NOTHING WRONG" shouted The Snake_

 _"Yeah I do YOU DIDN'T DO SHIT AT ALL YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS DOG" I shouted at him_

 _"THE NEXT WE'RE IN A BATTLE AND I DON'T SEE YOU DO SHIT I CHOP YOUR BODY UP INTO LITTLE PIECES DO YOU HEAR ME"_

 _"Yeah whatever" he said_

 _"Good now let's get laid boys" I said the two shouted in excitement._

 _It took us a day to get there but it wasn't long till the two got their fill of beer, food and grab two whores to get laid I saw one that interested me she had dark red hair that reached down in the middle of her back had fair skin, gorgeous lips, and a nice ass I grabbed her and tool her to the room I look over to my shoulder to see the snake just sitting there he doesn't fit in at all._

 _We got to the room I threw her on the bed and I started to devour her lips spreading Kisses down her neck sucking on her neck, she started to moan taking off her top expose her breast I started to suck on the nipples to harden them until she push me off of her_

 _"What why we stop for" I asked her sounding annoyed_

 _"Look here just to let you know before we continue I charge Five Hundred Jewel" she said_

 _"FIVE HUNDRED JEWEL" I shouted_

 _"Yeah is that a problem buddy"_

 _"You goddamn right it's a problem Five Hundred Jewel for this"_

 _"Well you can get the fuck out" she got up and started dressing back up then turn to me looking at me_

 _"Well get out leave fuck face"_

 _"Do you know who you are talking to like that whore" she slap me across my face and I grabbed her by her neck_

 _"I will call security on your ass" she said I let go of her and started to walk towards the door stopping glancing over my shoulder looking at her_

 _"Watch your back women" I growled._

 _It was starting to get dark so we made camp near the town the two were talking about getting back to the guildhall while the snake was nowhere to be found punk and I was just looking at the book the man gave me so much magical energy coming from this one book so I decide to go out for walk until I saw her that whore from earlier oh I was going to get her back for what she did to me I follow her through the Forrest until she stop and looked around_

 _"Hello"_

 _"Hello back at ya" I told her I can tell she was scared she was shivering in her dress she had on_

 _" do you want from me" she asked me_

 _"No one slaps me and get away with it" I growled her while the book started to glow in my hand_

 _"I'll end your life here you whore"_

 _"Just because you didn't get some or is it because your a weak little man you fucking freak" she said with this sudden confidence in her voice and turn to walk away from me_

 _"YOUR DEAD" I shouted and the book had glowed a dark red aura and a dark red ball started to form into some sort of 7ft beast and this thing look deadly top and bottom rows of teeth were sharp like a shark and it had pitch black eyes with a golden silt it's body was dark red, and it's claws were sharp, the creature turn to me and look at me for a second then turn back to look at the women who was coward in fear from the sight of the creature she was about to screamed till the beast grabbed her by the mouth lift her up to it's eye level tilting it's left and right looking at the women struggle and tears started to form around her eyes_

 _"Well what do you want me to do with her" It said though my head telepathy I thought I look at her then back to the creature and started to laugh psychotic "I want you to rip her apart and dont' leave a trace of her" I told the creature_

 _The creature did just that by breaking her neck then ripping her to shreds then started to devour her piece by piece I look at the creature as it was finishing up and disappear and turning into a book I saw it and notice that i wasn't holding it no more so that man gave me a book that held a creature to my power I smiled psychotic then started to laugh, I stop once I heard a twig snap I turn to see the snake_

 _"The fuck you doing around here" I asked him_

 _"What did you do" he asked me shit he saw_

 _"I'm you a question what the fuck did you do to that poor women" I walk up to him and told him_

 _"Well what does it look like I fed her to my new pet"_

 _"That book, that monster came from that book that man gave you"_

 _"And if it did what are you going to do" I asked him_

 _"..."_

 _"Nothing right right so lets keep this to us right because if you don't you'll be the second course meal got that little man" I told him_

 **Back in the Office**

And that's what exactly happen to him I warn him but he didn't listen to me oh wellI put back the book as it died out and left my office to see the guild how was everything going then my eyes caught Kinana and Paul talking with Mami " _Do not trust that women"_ The creature told me through my head

"Oh I know you don't have to worry about that" I told the creature I caught that Paul look confuse in some way then saw that Kinana and Mami ran to table to talk, _well let me see if Kinana would like to talk to me for a while_ I though while walking down the stairs _I sense something fun is going to happen_.

 **Outside Oakland Valley Town**

"WE MADE IT" shouted Sorano

"Remember were going to the dark guild Rat's Hole first thing in the morning" stated Jellal

"Sure boss man" said Sawyer

"OH YEAH" shouted Richard "AND TO MEET ARE NEW COMRADE AS WELL"

Jellal nod, Macbeth was about to say something to Jellal till he saw Erik looking at the town

"What is it Erik something you picked up"asked Macbeth

"No something doesn't feel right here I can't make it up but I know something's wrong" said Erik

 _"What's going on with me I just don't feel right at all"_

 **And That's the end of Chapter 4, Lackey One and Two, The snake made an brief appearance in Chapter 2 But like always Hope you enjoy Please review**


End file.
